Herbs, Roses, and Citrus Renewal
by JeffC FTW
Summary: When their bodies intermingled despite their opposite structures, their passionate reunion was all that mattered and nothing else.
**Involving a personal massage based off of the first thing we see at the beginning of "Treachery, Faith and the Great River". Only this time around is a certain devoted Vorta and his darling Founder. ;) Some months after my oneshot "Everlasting Love". I don't own anything, as usual, but have fun.**

He performed this routine every day, every week and night every time his beloved would leave and return home for some more time to come. They made the agreement that they would not live like other races would, but Weyoun never once dared to dream to have another in his life and gave his life to the Founders and the Dominion.

Just as he swore his love and life to Odo.

They had been together for so many long months now, and he couldn't be happier. Even absence would make the heart grow fonder - and a lack of physical intimacy. Their moments were mind-blowing and fiery that they never seemed to get enough of each other. Weyoun never stopped searing in his flesh even when Odo's golden waves left his body and allowed his blood to continue pumping in the aftermath, leaving him to want more until they both tired out. That was what made it even better: they never got enough of each other unlike other couples.

Two immortal beings, one solid and one shape-shifter? Just how often did you see that every day?

Weyoun was in his private bathing area, naked and surrounded with lit candles that radiated a warm, dim atmosphere as he prepared himself for the unexpected but anticipated arrival of his god. If anyone else was peeping in when he wasn't aware, then they would see the lithe figure with sculpted ivory skin; his arms and legs were defined in musculature, his back strong and arched, buttocks firm and smooth - and if anyone saw his front, they would see an equally sculpted chest and abdomen, firm thighs...and the one place that belonged to the first to claim it.

His skin burned with impatience as he picked up the bottle of lotion and sat down on the stool, stretching his legs out and spreading his thighs just a little. He closed his eyes at the feel of the moisture he rubbed into his flesh, sighing and feeling his heartbeat pick up faster with each stroke. His own touch was nothing in the way Odo would touch him; the texture was somehow near the way Odo was beneath his hands. The smell of roses and lavender, citrus and assorted herbs was everything on Kurill. He rubbed his hands on his thighs, one hand on each now...and he found them close to where he was suddenly aching with loneliness. He missed Odo while he was away, wishing for his god to come to him even though he knew the Great Link was home, but a solid never truly understood what it was like with shape-shifters.

Weyoun found himself looking down where his hands stopped at the base of his thighs. Last night, he'd trimmed and groomed the outside of the black hair around his manhood, and it remained ever soft to the touch. Odo had never seen him do this before, and he would continue to keep it that way until he came along and surprised him. When he was finished treating himself, Weyoun left the bathroom and made way for the bedroom, taking all the candles with him and placing them on the desk and nightstand before sliding into the bed beneath the covers.

When he did, he was taken aback when his ears picked up a faint sound somewhere in the room. He shouted for the computer to turn the lights on, and they did, but no one was there. He began to become fearful that someone broke in. Slipping out and pulling the blanket around himself, he reached for the phaser he kept hidden beneath his pillow and raised it around him, pointing it at every corner. "Who goes there?" he demanded. He was about to call the Jem'Hadar when - "Oh, dear!"

Ahead, amid a collection of fine statue arts given as a gift to bring some life and color into sterile environments, one of them materialized into shimmering gold, then formed a humanoid shape that he knew well. "Odo!" Laughing and lowering his weapon, Weyoun dropped it onto the dresser. "I could have killed you!"

The shape-shifter laughed and waved his hand, in his much smaller state and on top of that table. "I got you, didn't I?" he returned. "Never underestimate the element of surprise."

"Something I learned to expect from a Founder," the Vorta replied, still laughing as he sat down on his preferred side of the bed, keeping the blanket around himself as he chose to sleep nude as always. "I have been waiting for you so long, Odo, spending each night preparing..."

Odo chuckled as he returned to his normal size after stepping off the table. "And the wait was worth it. I've been on the planet since this afternoon, but I needed to see what you have been up to without me," he said with a wink, making Weyoun flush. "Did you expect me already in my gelatinous state and in the bed already, waiting to surprise you?"

"Oh, I might - goodness, I had no idea when or if you would," Weyoun admitted sheepishly, a lavender tinge coming to his cheeks. "I spent so many months waiting and preparing that I am losing my touch tonight." He burst out giggling that he looked down at the floor out of his own embarrassment. "Forgive me, Odo."

"Apology accepted." Odo walked over and sat down beside him, one arm wrapping around his shoulder for a small embrace, then placed a kiss on his brow. "The Link tried to keep me from leaving; I'm still getting used to it, but I had to come. It's not been easy for the other Founders to accept the fact I am with you. The Female Changeling would have been repulsed if she were here."

Weyoun nodded and looked up at him with a small smile. "But we are happy, and that is all that matters, my love," he said softly, placing his hand over Odo's which was still on his shoulder. "I've missed you." He placed a kiss on the corner of Odo's mouth. The shape-shifter leaned in and returned the gesture on the exposed base of his shoulder. When he did, he caught a little whiff of the lotion remaining on the Vorta's silky flesh.

"What have you been using, my faithful companion?" he purred. "I smell plants and flowers - am I missing anything?"

The Vorta chuckled. "It's a remedy for absence - roses, lavender, citrus, and various greenery. I thought it a wondrous combination. Do you like it?"

"I do, but I can think of better things than self-treatment. Lie down."

Smiling, Weyoun obeyed and laid down on his back, turned over when Odo asked him to. He felt the blanket torn from his body so he was bare to Odo's eyes and touch as well. He barely stifled a moan when smooth, clay-like hands began to roam over his back and everywhere. His back muscles were overwhelmed with the familiar liquid heat naturally flaming his blood, moving downwards to caress his buttocks, then down to his thighs and calves, sensualizing and igniting the sexual drive at the same time. Odo's constant humming was music to Weyoun's ears that the latter tried arching up because his body was in so much pleasure that several months of waiting had been worth it.

"A little higher."

"How is that?" Odo asked after complying the request.

He hummed in response. "I believe you want me to fall asleep without making love tonight," he teased. "Was this your plan all along, Founder?"

"Not particularly. It's been a long time since I have done this for anyone." He was referring to another he left behind in the Alpha Quadrant that her name could not be spoken between them tonight.

Sighing, Weyoun rolled onto his back and looked up at him deviously. "Then be the god and wash me with your love," he breathed, the sight irresistible to Odo's gaze and his body's desires. Then his attention fell onto the one place Weyoun had specially prepared but didn't say anything, just briefly ran his fingers over and played with the groomed hairs and the erect skin, making the Vorta close his eyes and inhale through his nostrils.

When their bodies intermingled despite their opposite structures, their passionate reunion was all that mattered and nothing else.

 **Reviews are appreciated. :D**


End file.
